tales of a young shinigami
by B-rabbit28
Summary: a young shinigami girl was having a normal day. untill she got picked with her friend to go to a mission. will she be able to find out what the mission is about, and who are these people she meets during the mission. "...chains what are they."
1. prologue

This is my first story so please don't be mad if its horrible. Please review things that might help me get better. I don't own anything except my oc ^_^. If you guys want you can imagine what the oc looks like.

'Hi' is thinking

"Hi" is talking

* * *

Prologue

?Pov

'Ah man, I am so late.' a girl though as she was running through her barrack. 'Ah I knew I shouldn't have stayed up reading all those books on kido skills!' she though. But, as she was running, she tripped. '!' She though shocked. She was going to fall face down until. 'Huh it didn't hurt but how?' she though.

But, as she looked up she met her vice captain. "Oh no kira fukutaicho s-sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." "I-it's ok Alice san at least I was here to soften the fall."

Right, since kira is he fukutaicho that means that she is in the 3 squad. "are you ok" Kira said. "yep Kira fukutaicho since you were there to save the fall." "Why were you running anyway?" He asked.

"It is because I was about to be late for my picnic with rukia at the cherry tree today." Rukia and her are really good friends since Alice first came. "You guys are really inseparable huh." Her fukutaicho said. " Yup we love to hang out with each other a lot, even though we are busy with work at sometimes."

As Alice looked up she saw a clock. The clock showed that it was at around 12 noon. " Ah the clock is around 12 noon huh…HUH!." She looked up at the clock again." NO WAY I'M LATE!." She said panicked.

She then got up quickly. Before she left, she says "Sorry kira fukutaicho that I'm leaving but I'm going to be late so bye!." Alice then rushed out leaving a blank kira there standing. "...right...what just happen."

At the cheery tree

Alice pov

"Huff huff s-safe" she said. She then plopped onto the ground. She ran all the way from her squad to the cherry tree which is all the way in the 13 squad.

"Huh where's rukia I though we planned to meet here at 12 noon, but where is she." Alice looked around for her friend around the tree.

"Huh she's not here…then I guess that means that I'm early and that I could rest just for a little bit." She then heard a noise up in the tree.

"Huh what th-." Before she could finish, something or someone has landed on her. "Huh usually when I jump down the ground is hard I wonder what happen." The person said.

"Alice should be here by now but where is she?" the person is the one and only rukia kuchiki. "huh why is the ground moving it doesn't move that much." Then appeared an arrow that said Alice all flashy pointing to the squash girl.

"...Ahhhhhh Alice Chan are you ok sorry I didn't know I fell on you!" she said. "E-ehhh i-it's ok r-rukia." She said. "I-it's ok anyway w-we should get going to our picnic right" Alice said. "Y-yup right." Rukia said. They then began their picnic and talked for a little.

"wow you packed a lot rukia sorry you were the one to bring the stuff." Alice said. "it's ok I don't care beside you bring food too well sometimes." rukia said. Alice and rukia were having a great time talking and laughing of what's going on lately on their picnic. Until, "alert, alert all taicho and fukutaicho please report to the 1 diversion with the two exceptional rukia kuchiki and Alice."

"Huh why are we called to a meeting, I mean we are just seated shinigami" Alice said." Hmm I don't know but we should go since they called us" Rukia said. "ok I guess but now we will have to plan the picnic for another time huh." They then packed up everything and then flashed-step to the 1 diversion for the meeting.

* * *

Hope this is ok for now. Will update when story goes on ^_^. also sorry if short. This also happens before the winter war.


	2. The mission

b-rabbit 28: hi everyone I just wanted to say yay for making a story for once and for this special event and on I have a special guest with me to help me here it's the one and only Alice-Chan from my story

Alice: hello everyone

b-rabbit 28: hey Alice since you're my new and very first oc oc how's about a disclaimer for everyone

Alice: e-eh really yay I get to do one for the first time. Ok then b-rabbit 28 does not own Pandora hearts or bleach only me the OC.

b-rabbit 28: yep thanks Alice.

Alice: your welcome oh I have to go to the story now bye guys see you later.

* * *

In the meeting hall, all the taichos and fukutaichos are all there wondering what's going on. "Hey what's going on here" Soi Fong from 2nd squad asked. "Don't know but we should wait for yamamoto-taicho to be here." The 10th taicho Toshiro Hitsugaya said. "s-sorry we're late." Both Alice and Rukia said.

"It's ok as long as you guys made it here in time its ok." The 13th taicho said. Rukia then stands next to her taicho while Alice goes to her fukutaicho. "hi Kira fukutauicho.""hi Alice."The 1st taicho and the 12th taicho then came up to the front of the taichos and fukutaichos. "Everyone, right now mayuri of the 12th diversion has something to talk about" Yamamoto-taicho said. Everyone is then silenced. "Yeah then let me say that for a while the 12th squad has picked up a strange signal." Everyone looked shocked for a second.

" Huh a strange signal that's it, but isn't it suppose to be a hollow or a meso grande maybe." Alice said calmly." REALLY YOU THINK ITS THAT THEN I WOULD HAVE SAID oh everyone there is a hollow signal here YOU THINK THAT!." Mayumi yelled."E-eh s-sorry!." Alice then ran behind her fuku-taicho."Then as I was saying, there has been a strange signal that does read a hollow, but its signal seems more different." Mayumi concluded. "then it might be a nobody"Alice said behind her fukutauicho. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY IT'S LIKE A HOLLOW BUT DIFFERENT OK!" Alice then hid right back to her fukutaucho's back.

"Has this thing's location been found yet." Soi fong said. "Yep, but its supposed to be somewhere in Tokyo somewhere in the country it might be at." He said. "Then shouldn't it be easy and simple for us to find and kill huh." The 11th taicho said. "Maybe so maybe not, but for now, we are going to send two people to Tokyo to see what the signal is and what will happen after they find it for at least about 2-3 months." Mayumi said. "That's why we have told for all of you to be here, so we can pick on who will go." Yamamoto said.

"Oh pick me it would be nice to go to look around or get some new clothes and accessories." The 10th fuku-taicho said. "Matsumoto!" "Also, I forgot to say this but those who get picked will have do paper work for the squad they are in so they won't have be there stay there doing nothing." mastumoto then quiets down. "Now, we will now pick our lucky person." Mayumi said.

"Wait, I thought it was two people going, not one." Rukia said. "Right, but that one person can pick at least one person to go with them so if they get hurt, they have some backup at least." Then, yachiru the 11th fuku-taicho came with a wheel with all the taichos and fukutauichos withe the exceptional rukia and Alice's photos in it.

"Hi everyone as president of the women shinigami orginization, I would like to donate this wheel which is full of pictures of the people in this room. Whoever the pin stops on, that's the person who will be going." Yachiru said. " then ken-chan wheel spin!." due to kenpachi being the strong man, the wheel then spun around and around so quick it made some people dizzy until it finally slowed down.

'Hmm I wonder who will get picked.' Alice wondered. The wheel then landed on someone. "ah it's Alice-chan." "right it's me... EHHHH! What." Alice said."then Alice of the 3 diversion will go with someone to the living world to find out what's going on." Yamamoto said.

"hey hey Alice-chan who are you gonna pick to go with you." matsumoto said. "eh oh right the person I will take with me to Tokyo is rukia since she is my friend and will help me when I get stuck." Alice said.

"Then it's decided Alice of the 3rd diversion and rukia of the 13th diversion will go to the living for 2-3 months to see what's going on." yamamoto the announced. "tomorrow is when you must pack and be ready to go to Tokyo ."

"e-eh tomorrow but isn't it too early to start on." Alice it's ok the earlier we go, the faster the mission will be done by." rukia said. "then the meeting will end here for the mission to Tokyo." everyone then left the meeting room to where they are supposed to be at.

* * *

At the cherry blossem tree

"Ah what to do now since we have a mission for 2 months away from here man." Alice said. "eh usagi chan* you don't want to go on the mission." yachiru said. Right now. Rukia, Alice, and yachiru are hanging out outside in the 13th diversion talking about the mission. "I do want to go, but then who will be here to play with you when I'm gone remember." Alice said.

"it's ok I will ask ken-chan or baldy or even feather head to play with me when you leave."yachiru said happily. 'eh baldy oh wait it's ikkaku-San lucky she can say that when he's there.' Alice though. One time Alice called ikkaku baldy since yachiru calls him that, which deserved her a hard hit in the head.

"oh yeah ne usagi-chan if you leave, won't emo-San miss you." yachiru said. "huh Kira-fukutaicho, I guess so since he won't have anyone to talk to after i leave." ever since Alice came, she's been hanging out with Kira for a while, and the became really good friends."but it's a good thing to go I guess since I can see many different things." Alice said.

"then should we go pack now rukia so we can have more time to hang out." "yeah good idea it's better to work first then hang out." "ok then yachiru do you want to help us pack up." Alice said. "yup yup of Course that way we can spend some time together at least." yachiru said excitedly. " then let's go."

So they then stood up and walked to their rooms. "then Yachiru-chan do you want to come with me to help pack." Alice said. "yup of course usagi-chan then let's go." yachiru then ran off. "ah wait for me at least yachiru sorry got to go rukia see you later." Alice said. They then left to go pack up for what will happen later on.

* * *

*yachiru calls Alice usagi chan because in the story Alice in wonderland, there is a white bunny, and since Alice can't call Alice as a nick name(it would be really weird), she picked usagi-chan for the many rabbits in the book.

Whew two chapters in one day yes! Stay tune for update ^_^.


	3. after packing

B-rabbit 28: hi everyone its been a while since I updated but well I haven't been well inspired to update since no one is reading my story *goes to a corner*

Alice: it's ok B-rabbit28 there are some people who do read it sometimes *pats her in the back*

B-rabbit28: maybe, but any who you guys don't want to hear us ramble on and about this so on to the story

Alice: as usual B-rabbit28 does not own bleach or Pandora heart she owns me her first oc

B-rabbit: now on with the story

* * *

"Ah I'm finally done packing up" Alice said. She had just finish packing up her things with the help of the exceptional Yachiru for the mission tomorrow.

"Hey Usagi-chan, do you think the mission will befinish for you" Yachiru said. "To tell you the truth, it might not be the mission for me, I have never stepped out to the living world that much in my life before remember." Alice said.

Alice was more of a delivery girl person, rather than being a fighting girl. Many people that she meet think that being a delivery person is really boring and lame, but for Alice it's something really fun to expect when you have to deliver things. Every time she is told to send some things to go deliver, she is able to meet all of her friends and even some new people on the way.

"Hey, let's go see if Rukia has finish packing her things up yet okay Yachiru" Alice said. "Okay Usagi-chan" Yachiru said. They then left the 3rd division to go meet Rukia in the 13th division. In just a few minutes, they have finally made it to the calm 13th division.

"Ah it's so calm here huh Yachiru the peace and quiet, I wouldn't mind switching here later on." Alice said calmly. " Eh but wouldn't Emo-san be sad if you were to leave the 3rd division" Yachiru said. " It's ok it's ok, maybe I'll switch" Alice said.

As they look around, they saw a familiar someone on the way. "Ah hello Ukitake-taicho how are you doing today" Alice said. "Oh hi Alice-san, I am doing quite well actually, what brings you to the 13th division anyway"Ukitake-taicho said. "Oh well we were just looking for Rukia, have you seen her around yet" Alice said. "Actually I just saw her nearby the tree you guys usually hang out at" he said.

"Oh ok, thank you so much, come on Yachiru let's go over there" Alice said. "Oh Alice wait for a minute" Ukitake-taicho said. "Yes is there something you need" Alice said alarmed a little. "No nothing is wrong but here, this is the last time for a while i will give you some candy"Ukitake said kindly. "Oh thank you ukitake-taicho I've always love the candy you gave me" Alice said. As soon as he gave her the candy, Yachiru and Alice then left in search of Rukia.

At the cherry blossom tree

"Well here we are, I wonder where she is, do you Yachiru" Alice said. "Maybe she went to the restroom when she was waiting" Yachiru said. They looked around the tree for her, yet no find. "Where is she Ukitake taicho said that she was hanging out here but where is she" Alice said.

As Alice stood nearby the tree, they both heard a noise. "Hm what is that" Alice said. "Maybe its a bird, or a person hiding" yachiru said. As soon as she said that something crash onto Alice...again. "Whew perfect landing" Rukia said proud of herself. "Ah Rukia chan hi" yahiru chan said happily. " Oh hi Yachiru fuku-tacho, do you know where Alice-chan is" Rukia said curiously.

As Yachiru started to point down on the ground, Rukia then notices that she is yet again standing on Alice. "Ah Alice-chan are you ok" rukia said worriedly. "I'm...I'm...o...Kay" Alice said. she then passed out due to heavy impact of Rukia stepping on her.

After an hour

"Sorry I stepped on you...again Alice" Rukia said sadly. "It's ok I'll get used to it" Alice said. As soon as Alice got up,Yachiru left to go do something for a while,so they talked for the mission coming ahead.

"If only we can take Yachiru with us, it would be nice since she also doesn't go to the living world huh" Alice said sadly. "It's ok, I'm there to talk too, also you can bring souvenirs from the living for her ." Rukia said.

As they talk someone was approaching them. "HI ALICE CHAN" someone said as it glomp Alice. "Ah M...Mastumoto-fukutaicho um hi" Alice said unknowing to Matsumoto that she is losing air. "Hey stop hugging her Mastumoto she's gonna die" someone said behind her. Mastumoto then notice that Alice's face looked a little blue, so she let go of her.

"Oh hi Renji and Mastumoto-fukutaicho what are you two doing here" Rukia said. "We are here to take you somewhere before the mission tomorrow" Mastumoto said. "Oh really well I guess we better get going huh Rukia-chan" Alice said. They then got up and left with the two to the unknown place.

* * *

b-rabbit28: Ah done I think this is good for now, well until the next update ^_^

Alice: if she gets inspired enough to continue

B-rabbit28: hey I will try, can you guys review at least, it's sad to be updating a story that no one is maybe reading


	4. Halloween Special

B-rabbit28: hi, wow been a while on here huh

alice: it is obvious since you left me getting dragged

B-rabbit28: hey sorry, but I have been very busy lately from school

alice: yeah but you have brea-

B-rabbit28: any hoodle poodle, since Halloween is coming up,I will make a special Halloween chapter since it is coming up

alice: what is it about?

B-rabbit28: just read to find out...on with the bonus chapter.

* * *

A week before Halloween

"Ah today is a beautiful day" Alice said. Aice is right now in the third division lying down on the grass near a oak tree that has yet to become orange and yellow, and for the leaves to fall to the ground for...well fall. It was around October, the month before November that tells people that the cold fall is coming soon. Alice was day dreaming on the many things that has happen lately. When she then remember one of her most important things. "...Oh, i have to get going more deliveries to do." Alice said. (Yep still the 3rd division delivery girl). Alice then got up and rushed over to get her things to deliver in her fuku-taicho office.

"Hello Kira fuku-taicho, beautiful day today isn't it." Alice says happily. "Yep seems like it, you came over to pick up the deliveries right. Their right there on the desk." Kira said. "Thank you so much kira fuku-taicho, and have a nice day." Alice said. But before he could reply, she ran off on her rounds.

* * *

A few hours later

So far, Alice had almost finish all of her route of deliveries to the divisions. The 1st and 2nd squad were very easy to do since she knew the people there. But the 4th scares her since it's very scary there. (I wonder why...).

The 5th squad is still sad ever since aizen's betrayl, the 6th, 7th, and 8th squads were also very easy...well except for the 6th...and you know why of course. The 9th squad was the same as the 5th, but was more busier there then 5th.

The 10th was to die for...literally since she was about to die by...you know who...and ran off in a flash. The 11th was the most scariest for her, as soon as she got there, a body was thrown to the wall next to her. when she delivered the package, there was one thing in her mind...RUN!

the 12th...well all she did was out the package near the door, and ran off so far to save her life from getting killed By the taicho and fuku-taicho. So now, she was finally able to rest at the 13th division, the most calming place ever..Beside her own...and maybe the 8th.

* * *

At the 13th division

"...Hello is anyone here, I have the deliveries for the 13th squad right here." Alice said loudly. A 13th memebr came and then took the delivery from her. "...I guess some one is here after all huh..." The 13th division is so peaceful and with the trees orange, it would have to be a beautifl site.

"well since I am done with the deliveries...and I am here at the 13th division...might as well go find rukia to go hang out with." Alice said happily. She then went to to find rukia. So she looked in all the rooms (with permission of course...you wouldn't want her to go somewhere private don't you) and when she got to the last room...she fainted onto the ground.

* * *

The scene she saw

"hey rukia are you here." alice said. As she looked at the room outside, she heard a creak in there. "hey is someone in here, if so can you please show yourself." Alice said. She said it with a brave voice, but is very scared inside right now. She then had the courage to go in the room and look around. As she was about to open a door, she said one thing. "Hey if you think of this as a joke this isn't...AHHHHH!" Then cue alice fainting on the ground. What alice saw in the room was a scary ghost that had freaked her out.

* * *

A few minutes later

"-lice...alice are you ok." Someone said. 'huh who is that...it sounds familiar' alice thought. When she got a better view, it was rukia with a very worried face. "...oh rukia hi, where were you i was looking all over for you, you know." Alice said. "Sorry Alice but I was busy helping yachiru fuku-taicho with something." Rukia said. "huh yachiru fuku-taicho...where is sh-" alice said.

Beforr she could have finished. Something pounced on her from behind. "Yay usagi-chan is finally awake." some one said. "O-oh hi yachiru-chan" alice said. "sorry usagi-chan for scarrying you earlier." Yachiru said sadly. "huh earlier did something hapoen rukia." Alice said in a wondering tone. "Oh right to tell you you the truth..." Rukia said.

* * *

A few minutes before the accident (in rukia's pov)

"excuse me yachiru fuku-tacho" I said. "Yes rukia-chan, is there something wrong." Yachiru said cutely. "...well i was just wondering...haven't we made alot of decorations already" i said. Apparently, yachiru needed some help with some decorations for something, so she wanted me to help.

"Not enought, we need alot to cover everything!" Yachiru said. "Oh i see, but shouldnt alice be here too" i said. Alice would definity want to help us out with this. "No can do, usafi-chan had delieries remember." Yachiru said. It was true, she was busy most of the time. So me and yachiru fuku-taicho then continued with the decorations.

"Ah rukia-chan we ran out of decorations, can we go get some more." Yachiru said. she was right, there wasent enought paper or balloons left. "yep right, but where do we put all this stuff." I said. "Hmmmm...ah i know, we can put it in this room." Yachiru said pointing at at door. It was a good idea, so we stuffed it all in, and left.

When they came back, they saw someone on the ground. "Ah look rukia-chan its usagi-chan." Yachiru said excitely. But, as we looked closer at alice. "...AHHHH! She fainted hey yachiru fuku-taicho help me bring her in." i said. We then quickly brought her in and took care of her.

* * *

Present time (normal pov)

"Oh so thats what happen...buts with all the decorations." Alice asked. "The decorations are for the halloween party on next week of course." Yachiru said. "oh really..but syill, why are you guys decorating." Alice said. "Because usagi-chan, the party is hosted by us you know." Yachiru said. "oh ok, but i think you guys need help, i'll lend a hand ok." Alice said. So they the went back to make decorations for next week.

* * *

B-rabbit28: ok thats good for now, i am so tired

Alice: but you didn't finish

B-rabbit28: i will, it will be a two parter, so until next time...this week


	5. Quick note

Alice: Hi everyone, this is alice, b-rabbit won't be here because something sad happen today.

B-rabbit28: I am still here, but I just feel sad, today I will finish the special since today made me want to finish what I started.

Alice: then of course she does not own anything in the story except for me.

B-rabbit28: This story is now dedicated to a friend of mine who had just died today which will try to motivate me to do my story. I might do a one shot for my friend with alice who will act like her like I remember. I will do the special right now, just wanted you guys to know what will happen later.


	6. Author note sorry

While looking at my story, it seems to not go into the pandora part. so, I will rewrite the story so it can show up more early. I will leave the story only for a little so that's it going to rewrite the new story now so bye. ^_^


End file.
